Superman
by princesscolourful
Summary: Song-fic to Joe Brook's Superman! "You make me feel like Superman." Chad plays Superman, but does he make it? One-shot XD R&R. For Kym.


**Superman  
****By: princesscolourful  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC for the last time…and Joe Brooks is definitely mine…I wish… **_

**A/N: I love the song 'Superman' by Joe Brooks. It inspired this story! I hope you guys like it! Here's the link: youtube****.com/watch?v=otx0Bnru0dY&ob=av2e**

* * *

**DEDICATION: **Kym {_**Channy-luva96**_}. Oh, gosh, I love this girl's originality. Even though she never admits it. XD. Oh, read and review her story '_Pictures Of You'_. That story is amazing, I tell you. (: I hope you like this, Kym. Tell me if you don't. ;D

* * *

_There are no words to paint a picture of you girl,  
__Your eyes, those curves, it's like you're from some other world,  
__You walk my way, oh, God, it's so frustrating,_

Chad watched as Sonny walked past him. He was admiring her everything. Her hair, her eyes and her curves.

If someone painted a picture of her, the picture would look completely different. From what Chad sees, Sonny couldn't be replaced, not even by a picture. They say a picture lasts longer, but Chad thinks the real thing is way better than something on paper.

Everything about Sonny made him drool. She was different to all the other girls. She was calm, cool and collected to Chad. Calm, cool, collected and Chad, everything she is and what she loves.

Chad walked to his dressing, smiling hugely. Sonny had something in her that made him be like any other teenager, maybe even a little boy.

Sonny was out of this world - to Chad. She was too perfect.

_So why do I disappear when you come near?  
__It makes me feel small,  
__Why do I blow my lines, most every time,  
__Like I got no chance at all,_

Sonny walked swiftly to Chad and hugged him, tightly.

Something was wrong with Chad today, he kept messing up his lines in every scene. This was not him. Chad Dylan Cooper was the _greatest actor of our generation_, he shouldn't be doing this.

Sonny worried about him, she can't have her boyfriend being the _worst actor of our generation_. Both of them would be depressed.

"Chad, it's fine," Sonny soothed, "everyone makes mistakes. Even the greatest actors."

Chad sniffled. "Oh, yeah, like who? You don't see…Taylor Lautner or Brad Pitt messing up their lines, do you?"

"That's because the directors cut them out, so the movie or T.V show would be better."

"Really?"

"Really."

He smiled at this. Sonny always knew how to cheer him up. But at the same time, she made him disappear.

"Hey, Sonny, we need to go to rehearsal," Nico reminded her, not even taking notice of Chad and Sonny's embrace. "Like, now."

"OK, I'll be there, just one second," she replied.

"OK, say hi to Chad for me." Then he walked the other way.

Chad stood there with his arms out, squinting his eyes and mouthing, "What?" He couldn't believe Rainy just forgot he was there. It was like Chad just…disappeared. Then all of a sudden, everything became giants. He was feeling small…

"Why is it that whenever you're near, I suddenly disappear?" he asked.

Sonny could only shrug. "Oh, I gotta go! See you later!" Then she kissed him on the cheek then walked away but turned back to wave goodbye.

Chad touched his cheek, feeling the warmth of it. He liked this feeling every time Sonny kissed him. Smiling happily made him realize that he had no choice but to fall in love with Sonny. So now, he won't mess up his lines. Who knows?

_If I could be your superman,  
__I'd fly you to the stars and back again,  
__Cause every time you touch my hand,  
__You feel my powers running through your veins_

Chad worried that he wasn't what Sonny wanted in a guy. He was egotistical, self-centred and un-caring (at times). He never thought he'd admit those words, but he did now. And it didn't feel good at all.

Come on, he was no Superman. He couldn't fly, he isn't strong and he isn't caring (at times).

If he could fly, he'd take her to the stars, to the moon, to the sun, just for the feel of it. Then land safely back down on Earth.

If he was as strong as Superman, he'd be able to have carved a statue of Sonny on a boulder with his own hands. But, he couldn't because he was no Superman.

If he was that caring, he would have already gotten along with the Randoms by now. He would've only done for Sonny.

"Knock, knock," came a sing-song voice.

Chad looked up from the uncoloured script to the door. "Oh, hey, Sonny."

She came up to him then held his hand. He felt a rush, the usual rush. Sonny took his script and dropped it on the desk, then led him to the couch.

Chad felt everything inside of him run into her veins. His emotions, his thoughts, everything. It drained him, like she was stealing his powers.

"Are you OK?" she asked in her sweet voice.

Chad nodded. Sonny also took his voice away from him.

"That's great." She stepped closer and hugged his waist.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, not wanting to let go.

Sonny Munroe made Chad Dylan Cooper feel like he was Superman.

_But I could write this song,  
__To tell you that I'm not that strong.  
__Cause I'm no Superman.  
__I hope you like as I am.  
__Al-di-di-la-da-di-lai._

Chad looked up from the script he wrote. No inspiration.

This week's episode was when Chloe and Mack finally confess their love for each other.

But how does a guy write about love? Love was only for girls to believe in. Guys, they just wait. No need for fairytales if they don't come true, do they?

In order to write a good and inspirational script, he needed to learn.

Backtrack everything he learnt in English.

What was the theme of this week's episode?

Love.

Now, think of the emotions you get from love.

Happiness, cleanliness, knowing that someone loves you for who you are, hugging someone through the hard times, laughing with someone at the bad times, smiling for no apparent reason, those butterflies, their face is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, someone that loves you more than you love yourself.

Wait, those aren't emotions, they're things that happen when someone's in love.

LOVE.

Sonny Munroe.

Chad finally got his inspiration. He would write about Sonny, only covering up her name as 'Chloe'.

He included about Superman, comparing him and himself. Not much difference. But it was good enough for this week's episode.

_It ain't no lie, I have to tell you how I feel,  
__Each time I try, it gets a little more unreal,  
__You say my name, Oh, God, I can't stop shaking_

The blond teenager walked down the hall to his girlfriend's dressing room.

Today was the day he had to stop hiding his feelings from her. She had the right to know. They were dating now, why should there be any secrets? A good relationship has no secrets, right? That's what makes it great. To be honest and never ever lie.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" shouted a cheery voice.

So he did. He took one look at his beautiful girlfriend and his breath was knocked out.

"Chad?" she asked.

Now he was shaking. Shaking bad. Shaking like a Chihuahua. Every time she said his name, he couldn't stop shaking. The name coming out of her mouth, just rolled perfectly. It had a sweet tone to it, yet it was original.

"Chad, what's wrong?" Sonny asked, getting worried.

_Chad, she's getting worried, tell her now_, he thought.

Chad opened his mouth to say something. But the words now seemed unreal. They weren't the right ones, they were too cliché. He had to think of something else. But what? Those were the only reasonable words Chad ever used. This is more difficult than remembering scripts.

"Umm…uh…well, y-yeah," he stammered nervously. _Smooth, Chad, smooth_.

"Sit down, that will help you…I hope," Sonny suggested, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the colourful dressing room.

He sat down on her couch, still shaking. _Quit shaking, man, the same will happen just like the first date_.

"Chad, calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of," Sonny assured her shaking boyfriend. "Tell me what's wrong."

Sonny's concern got the best of her. Grabbing her blue blanket, she wrapped it around Chad, thinking he was cold.

"Thanks," Chad breathed, feeling slightly warmer.

Sonny's brown eyes were waiting for him to explain something. Desperately.

"OK, well, Sonny?"

The brunette nodded her head softly, letting him know she was prepared for anything.

"You're beautiful, you know that and I don't deserve someone beautiful on the outside and on the inside. I-I…I love you."

Sonny was almost crying. "Are you trying to break up with me?"

"No, no, no. Please don't think that." He looked deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you, Sonshine."

_So why do I disappear when you come near?  
__It makes me feel so small.  
__If I could read your mind, girl, would I find  
__Any trace of me at all?_

"Sonny, you seen Chad? I need to tell him something urgently," Chloe said.

Chad put both his hands on his head, squinting his eyes, looking around and mouthing 'What the hell?'

"Chloe, you do know Chad's standing right next to me, right?" Sonny asked.

Chloe's eyes widened. Embarrassment and sorriness flowing through her body. She looked at her co-star in fear. "Oh, sorry, Chad, I didn't see you there."

"No problem, Chloe. This happens on a regular basis," Chad replied. "Now what did you need to tell me?"

"Brian wanted you on set in 20 minutes," she informed.

"OK, tell him I'll be there."

The lighter brown haired girl walked off, her heels clicking on the floor.

Chad's eyes turned back to Sonny's. "_Why do I disappear _when I'm with you?"

She shrugged. "Less important, I guess."

Smiling, Chad shook his head at his girlfriend's random guess.

Silence filled the room. But it was nice. Allowed them to think more clearly.

"What are you thinking about, Sonny?" he asked in curiosity.

Again, silence from her.

He sighed. "I wish I could read your mind," he mumbled.

If he could, would Sonny think about him? Or not at all? Was he even in her mind at all? Was he that important to her like she said he was? He hoped so. Right this very moment, he could be boring her for all he cares.

_If I could be your superman,  
__I'd fly you to the stars and back again,  
__Cause every time you touch my hand,  
__You feel my powers running through your veins  
__But I could write this song,  
__To tell you that I'm not that strong.  
__Cause I'm no Superman.  
__I hope you like as I am.  
__Al-di-di-la-da-di-lai.  
__La-la-la-la-la  
__Woah-ho-yeah  
__Oh, la-di-lai-hi  
__Oh la-di-hi-yeah  
__Oh, yeah_

Chad decided just to have fun today. Like Sonny said he should.

After watching his favourite super hero, Superman, he was inspired. Inspired to be like him. He even had the glasses and all. Red cape was very important.

Today had a slight breeze, perfect for flying.

At least attempting to...

This might seem immature to everyone out there, but he needed to prove to Sonny he still can be real. Chad Dylan Cooper might act as if everything revolved around him, but Chad was what he always what. He just needed to prove to Sonny: he can have fun, he hasn't changed from when he was 5 or 6 years old.

Running up the stairs like the wind, faster than fast, quicker than quick, but not too quick. Finally arrived at the Condor Studios rooftop with a breeze, messing his perfect hair a bit. No-one cared about his hair now, not even Chad Dylan Cooper himself.

The end of the rooftop blew his red cape behind his back. He took off the nerd glasses and placed them down on the ground. Looking at the Hollywood view in front of him, he wished them farewell and hope to see them soon.

The door creaked, revealing a shocked Sonny.

He jumped but Sonny remained calm, but still concerned.

Not a word was said at all.

_If I could be your superman,  
__I'd fly you to the stars and back again,  
__Cause every time you touch my hand,  
__You feel my powers running through your veins  
__But I could write this song,  
__To tell you that I'm not that strong.  
__Cause I'm no Superman.  
__I hope you like as I am.  
__Oh-oh, yeah.  
__He-la-dam-de-la-dam-de-lai._

Sonny shook her head at her boyfriend's immaturity.

There was a muffled thud on the ground. Chad had landed successfully on the pillows he set out about an hour ago.

"Come here, babe," Chad demanded softly, nodded his head towards the pillows, his upper body being supported by his right arm.

Clicking of heels came closer to Chad and eventually another muffled thud came.

"Hmm, comfy," Sonny mumbled as Chad put his arm under her neck. "And really nice."

Chad pulled her closer to his body, feeling her warmth. "Figured you would."

"Having fun there, Superman?" she joked, giggling a bit.

"Yes, I actually am. Who knew acting like Superman would be fun?"

She sighed, closing her eyes and smiled, relaxing for the first time today. "Everyone knows playing Superman is fun."

He grinned his stupid goofy grin that only Sonny could push out of him. "I know. I haven't felt like this in 11 years."

"Long time, Cooper. Why now?"

He kissed her cheek, making her eyes open and her head turn to his eyes. Then moving a piece of her hair out of her face. Just like every couple does, right? "You make me feel like Superman."

She smiled a warm smile. "You already are my Superman."

The sun had just begun to set, leaving the skies a piny-orange colour. The sky reminded him of Sonny and how she was that beautiful. It was the perfect time to tell her how he really felt.

"Sonny, I love you."

"I love you, too, Chad."

They both stared into each other's eyes for a while until a cold breeze hit them. Sonny started to shiver. Chad noticed and showed real concern.

_Oh, well done stupid. You forgot a coat! _Sonny thought, scolding herself.

"Here," Chad offered, putting his cape around both of them and hugged her tightly. Then he kissed her forehead, loving the new scent of her shampoo.

"Thanks," she breathed, pulling the red cape around her arm.

"Your welcome."

They gazed at the sunset once more, admiring the picture perfect scene; looked at each other and started to lean in. Their lips met a second after.

Fireworks set off inside them, butterflies exploded out of nowhere.

One thing for sure, it felt right.


End file.
